A story of Souls
by Imalelp
Summary: Everyone has dreams. Whether is monsters or humans. Everyone has a story. Even humans who fell in the Underground. It would be maybe time to narrate it. -Not need to played or to seen Undertale for read this story.
1. Prologue : Dreams

Hello !

This is a prologue of my story !

I hope it pleases you, the first chapter will arrive in the next week normally or in two weeks… I'll see.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **PROLOGUE** **: Dreams**

"Say me, what is you dream?"

Tell me.

"Mine is to be the Master of the World!"

"And you?"

I want know.

"My dream is to be florist."

"You?"

Please.

"I want to be adventurer!"

"And yours?"

It's important.

"Teacher."

"Want do you want?"

Because…

"I want to be nurse."

"What you wants to be later?"

If i don't know it…

"Be judge, it's my dream."

"You are the last, what are you dream?"

How i'm supposed…

"The peace in the world."

"But it has somebody to whom we haven't asked his dream! What's yours _?"

How i'm supposed…

"Realize yours dreams."

 _ **Realize these dreams… ?**_

* * *

Good day or evening !

Good Sunday !


	2. CHAPTER 1 : RED - Part 1

Hello everybody !

Okay, okay. It's the last day of my deadline. But the chapter is there!

Sorry for the wait this first part. Why first part? Simply because the first chapter is in three parts, I would speak about it at the end of these three parts, but I think that you go to understand as one goes along.

I hope that my English is not too much outstanding, I have bad English but I look after myself according to the history(story) (I just hope that it will not be bad nor incomprehensible).

Well enough talking, place in the chapter!

(I am going to continue my lower monologue hey hey)

Ah, a last word! It is important! The bold words are in red! (Except chapter 1)

* * *

 _"Tell me what is your dream ?"_

 _What is your dream ?_

 _"I would like be the Master of the World!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _Whis this one particularly?_

 _"Because I wish to pay everyone happy! Like this, nobody anymore will suffer!"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **RED**

First Part

 **The Fallen Human**

" **Wow look! He is here**!"

" **I still wonder what he is doing here.** "

" **He should disappear, that is better for everybody.** "

" **hey, lousy, piss off!** "

" **Don't approach him, he's contagious.** "

" **Why he didn't die yet?** "

" **If only he could die…** "

Here is the lot of questions which rain down on me every day. The strange. The weird. One who shouldn't have been born. Or worse yet. Them don't imagination and still less betters things to make, but that doesn't stay at least…

 **Terrifying.**

All these people are terrifying. **If only, they could die.**

"Ah, you are still here."

I turn to the voice.

"You can leave, you will be lacking to nobody."

I look intensely the person of me, an old man. The mayor of the village. Frankly, they have nothing better to make those there…

"You know why we don't love you at least?"

No, but i don't love you too. It's my things for this man. At least, we are okay on that.

"It's because you don't smile. You make nothing an you continue to exist even after the death of your parents. Your family."

My family? My parents? They were only abusing me and to force me to make activities thankless like to wash the ground twice by days, to do the laundry in the hand, to sweep up, to clean walls, to go shopping and things which I would not prefer to quote.

"And then you are the only survivor, at least them they were useful. You, you are not. We even would say that you take advantage since they died. You should be ashamed of you.

You do not deserve to exist."

Useful ? They used the money of my uncles and aunts and that of the inheritance to offer itself any sorts of things. But they always asked for money everywhere where they went, dealt with poor people with a soft look on the face and they were "kind" in their manners, while when they returned, they had one derisive smile and complained ceaselessly about people alive on the ground, those without houses. They named them "slugs". I do not see in what they were useful. Nor even very intelligent. But the human beings are so moldable, so influenceable on the appearance …

"That reminds me the legend hold …"

" **Still, close it the old man. You get annoyed me. It is you who should die.** "

I whisper this word, but it seems to have heard it.

"Idiot, do not interrupt me! And do not threaten to me!"

He sends me his cane several times to the stomach. Yes because he has a cane the old, and who serves only to strike the others when he is bored or for reasons unknowns.

I fall then quickly get up to avoid new one knocks of cane.

"Do not interrupt the grown-ups when they speak, if only your parents(relatives) were there they would have been able at least to correct you this bad way and all the others at the same time. Get out of my face, I would tell you nothing more now."

And he leaves on these words.

My parents can nothing, my village there either, it is even less fact, it is the fault of everybody. It's their fault if I was then born they have to be responsible for it. It is all …

I move through the city. I am now in an orphanage, but nobody will pick me up, anybody. Anyway I am alone. Always.

My city is simple. Houses, school, city hall, and then big wood overhung by a mountain. But not any. It is the one of the famous legend. The Mount Ebott!

The one from which nobody ever came back . Finally I think? The one who absorbs everybody.

We say that there are monsters over there. I could maybe glance at it, anyway nobody will come to complain about my disappearance, and then nobody I am so well for them. I am a monster for them. Thus it's for the best, no? I don't care!

I go to my room, to the orphanage. It is a former church redone to take in quite the children without houses. I cross corridors to enter my room which I share with several people.

I take my Dagger Worn which is under my mattress and my bar of chocolate, money my pillow, which I stole earlier.

I go now to this mountain.

The forest is dense. Has too many trees there, far too much to my taste. I squeeze my dagger against me. It is very worn and will probably be of no use to me but that is worth trying all the same, in the worst I shall die and then that's it. I concern me only a green T-shirt with a yellow line and that a pants for the journey, I am going to live for a long time with that. Which irony.

Without paying attention where I walk, I take myself feet in roots anchored on the ground. The worst in all this, it is because I fall to the ground, finally I think that I would meet it sooner or later, but rather in a hole. An enormous hole.

Around me, who am floating or to fall at high speed I just had time to see roots, fast caught up by columns which are …

PAF

...Whites?

Ouch, that hurts to fall on the face, especially on the yellow ground, I am sure that I broke something myself. The ground is yellow and by way of tissue, while in fact they are flowers, but I do not have time to look around me, whom the black catches up to me, instead of the yellow.

In two words, I make the most stupid thing by falling of a hole.

I faint.

* * *

"Tell me what are your dream?"

Does it have to change?

" Escape me humans. Leave far from them. "

" Why? "

Tell me what you really think...

" Because they are terrifying. "

" Terrifying? But why? "

Of what are you so afraid?

"Because their words kill me."

* * *

Thus here we are! The first part is ended, I hope that that pleased you!

I hope that my English is not hideous and the faults either…

Make I parts of my errors, (if you wish, later if you like reading that like that (na, leave not!))

Thus the return of my monologue:

This chapter is in three parts, the first part: the Fallen Human ; the second part: 6x_ and the third part 7x_.

Wait, you think that I would so easily admit defeat? Nah, because I have of the DETERMINATION! Well all right, all right, an indication only all right? Thus, the number of dash of 8 corresponds to a word otherwise it would have a space there. How's that that helps not?I gave a clue corresponding to the character, that should go, no?

I decided on that further to time to avoid problems further to this one and for you, it's not the done thing to answer "not present" while behind I am not also matter.

This chapter can seem short but is needed a prologue, to know why _ do not love the human beings. Not at all more I him would not say you, but I think that had already understood you about whom I speak.

Then bah I believe that that's it! It is widely enough, you go to tell me that's it? Ahahah

Ah yes, for the progress (yes I make a summary of the progress of the next chapter (it is important, yes also!) THUS! It is ended in French, I just have to adjust some details disturbing as scenes which do not please me or moments when I do not know how to place and I have already begun the third and last part of the chapter (thumbtack, me tells me "already", all the same)

Later I would tell you in the third part what I would make.

The next chapter will arrive in two three weeks I think, I do not still know, because already that in French it is going to be long. But when I say length, it is long!

Thank you very much to have read this chapter (besides the monologue for the bravest) and wishes you a good day and a good evening!


End file.
